Formaldehyde
by MistressOrchid
Summary: There is a picture from his past of him smiling, and a girl with frizzy hair. Rorschach/OC
1. A Picture From the Past

Chapter One  
A Picture from the Past

_**These are the notes taken by Dr. Malcolm Long on October 26**__**th**__**, 1895**_

_Today was, needless to say, very interesting. Seeing into the mind of Walter Joseph Kovacs, a.k.a. Rorschach was like looking at a complex puzzle; you get a few pieces together and then you're stuck. Kovacs was __**very **__complex puzzle. _

_This man had more skeletons in his closet then he was admitting that was clear. I have just touched the peak of the iceberg to all the mess and disaster that was Kovacs mind. I just hope the iceberg isn't too big. _

_I know I had written earlier today, but I found something rather interesting amongst my notes on Walter Kovacs. Though it is a small piece of information, it is rather fascinating. I believe I will have to do further investigation on the subject._

_After arriving home, I began to re-read Kovacs documents from his days in Lillian Charlton Home for Problem Children. I felt that there was much more there then I knew; my assumption was correct._

_Charlton keep records of what their students bring with them when they arrive; mainly to make sure they don't bring anything dangerous with them. It's expressed that they had to fight Walter off in order to get his possessions, but they were able to collect them and take photos for proof. _

_Amongst the objects was a couple sticks of gum, leather bound journal, a couple of books, and a photo. I originally I thought it would be of his mother but after learning his hatred for the woman, that was scratched out. Then I saw a copy of the photo, and my interest was peaked. _

_Walter Kovacs and a young girl._

_With Frizzy brown hair and the sweetest smile. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

End of Chapter One

Hi guys! I'm so excited to be writing this! I saw Watchmen and loved it, I read the book and I loved it! I just couldn't help myself. Hopefully you will like this. More is to come. 


	2. A Smile and Scent

Chapter Two

A Smile and Scent

"Mina?"

She wondered what it was like.

"Mina?"

What it was like to die.

"Mina!"

Was it like sleeping? Like a dream? Or maybe…something else.

"Mina Selena Roberts!"

Hearing her name in an angry pitched tone made the 11 year old girl turn around abruptly; she found her mother staring at her with her hands on her hips. Lena Roberts steely eyes glared at her daughter, her lips pursed like she sucked on a lemon, "young lady don't stare at the dead like that, its rude."

Mina turned back to look at the deceased elderly lady in the coffin below her once more before running over to her mother, taking her little pale hand into hers, never leaving her side for the rest of their time there. Her father, Samuel Roberts, was currently discussing the funeral arrangements to the dead lady's grandson; Mina listened curiously, but she barely understood a word of what they were talking about, she didn't get all this funeral lingo.

Would they talk about her like this when she died someday?

The girl let her mind wander to that place, as it usually did, until they all got home to their new townhouse in New York City. Mina Roberts broke away from her macabre thoughts so she could run happily into the house, hopping over the boxes and covered furniture to get to her not completely unpacked suitcase. Despite being here for over a month, the Roberts family had yet to fully unpack; business kept them too busy to care.

The Roberts Funeral Home was going well now that they had moved to New York City, her father said it would be with all the 'action' that goes on around here; Mina wouldn't get that tasteless joke for another few years.

"Mommy, I'm going out!"

Lena Roberts popped her head out from the kitchen with the same look she gave Mina earlier when she was staring at the dead. She always seemed to have that facial expression on her these days. Shaking a frying pan at her Lena spoke is a growling tone, "you **will **be back in two hours young lady! No ifs, ands or buts!" Mina quickly shook her little head before dashing out of the house, buttoning up her little red rain coat that she grabbed from her suitcase. Hopefully it wouldn't rain today like her father said it would; she could find her hat.

Mina skipped lightly as she walked down the street, looking down at her little black strapped shoes her grandmother bought her for her 11th birthday. She loved these shoes, but she loved her grandmother even more. Gina Michelin was her hero and still is, despite her passing away 3 months ago. Mina cried for a week in her room back in Idaho and then she was all smiles after that; it was Gina's dying request for the little girl to keep smiling that sweet smile.

That was her strongest characteristic, her smile; at least that's what her mother said. According to her, Mina's smile could melt the coldest heart; she wouldn't know, she's never abused it to that extent. She never met anyone so tormented or angry before.

However, she did have another strong characteristic: her smell.

Don't misunderstand, Mina bathed every day and brushed her teeth and kept good hygiene but it didn't seem to be enough. Mina grew up around dead people, constantly spending her free time with her father at the work. It only seemed natural that Mina would be around during the embalming process. Unfortunately that resulted in the 11 year old girl constantly smelling of formaldehyde.

She wasn't bullied, but she didn't have friends either; they said she was a 'stinky funeral girl'. Mina was hurt, but she didn't let it show, she just continued smiling. Her parents were sure that that was the reason that no one bothered her; they couldn't handle the scent of their daughter and therefore moved along.

Mina jumped into a dirty water puddle before continuing down the street. That's when she saw him, sitting there on the apartment complex stairs. She stopped; she had heard about this boy, told to stay away from him too.

Walter Kovacs

People told her family to stay away from the Kovacs boy. His mother Sylvia Kovacs was the local whore and her son had anger issues. Samuel and Lena said she was never to go near them.

Mina cocked her head as she looked at the boy whose face was buried in his arms. She couldn't see it. He seemed all right; he looked sad, but all right none the less. Being friendly couldn't hurt even if he said she reeked and to get lost, just as long as she could help. The girl softly padded over to the boy, resting her hands on her knees and looked down at him. After a second or two, the boy felt he was being looked at, so he lifted his head a bit so his eyes could see.

Walter Kovacs found a girl standing there, his age and a few good inches shorter than him. She body was very delicate and her face had fat, round little cheeks; the type grandmother's loved to pinch. Her hair was dark brown and frizzy, ending below her ears with a large red ribbon on top of her head. The girl's eyes with wide with blue curiosity as she looked down at him, dawned in a red raincoat, a pair of white tights and patent black shoes.

The red headed boy raised his head completely as he gazed at the petite little thing in front of him with wide, surprised eyes. The brown haired girl blinked at his reaction before smiling brightly; little dimples appeared then.

_Her smile makes the bad go away_.

The Kovacs gulped loudly as he looked at her. Was that smile for him? Surely she wasn't smiling at him! Everyone stayed away from him, he was a 'whoreson' after all. But there was no one around, as usual, just him, so, it had to be for him…just for him.

Mina looked at him, seeing all the mixed emotions pass through his eyes; she did her best not to giggle, she didn't want to scare him. Finally she reached out a hand; Walter flinched lightly, thinking about all the times his mother had hit him. Mina gasped, worried she did something.

"Its ok, everything's going to be ok."

Walter looked at her with unsure blue eyes; he couldn't figure out why she was so sure things were 'ok'. He just sat there, looking at her offered little hand with curiosity. Walter let it get the best of him before taking her hand in his, marveled at how big his hand was in comparison to hers. Mina used what little strength she had to help pull him up, he of course helped by using his other hand as leverage. He wasn't sure where they were going, but this little frizzy haired girl intrigued him. One sentence and he was hooked.

Also…she smelled nice…

Walter Kovacs and Mina Roberts would wander around town for the rest of the day. Mina was yelled at later that night for being late but she didn't apologize. Walter went home and locked himself in his room, looking down at the little treasure he received.

While they were out, they got their picture taken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2

Hope you like this one, it's a little longer and it'll be a little longer for the next one. I'm just laying down the facts right now. Please review! Let me know what you think of it thus far.


	3. Waiting

Chapter 3

Waiting

Mina's lungs screamed for oxygen as she ran as fast as she could. She did her best of catch her breath but it was no use. The 11 year old girl wanted to stop to give her aching muscles and her tired lungs and dry mouth but she just couldn't; not now.

Not when Walter was being taken away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Days Ago_

Mina held Walter's hand as the two of them crossed the street, well, rather he took her hand into a tight grip when were allowed to cross. Mina simply let him and followed him with a dimple filled smile. She looked up to find a determined look on his face.

Walter has always been so protective of her since the day they met. It was odd to others how such a violent, angry-at-the-world kind of boy could be so concerned about a gentle, I-love-the-world kind of girl. Things didn't change, no one came near them, but to each other, they were the best of friends.

"Walter, lets get some ice cream today! I saved enough money so I can get two!"

Walter shrugged, "you don't have to…" he spoke in a small tone.

Now that never changed, Walter was still incredibly shy when it came to spending time with people, let alone a girl such a Mina. One word answers had improved though, the Kovacs boy put more into his answers these days, sometimes he even struck up the conversation.

"But I want to! Please Walter, please…"

The red headed boy looked down at her big puppy dog eyes and pouting lips and he melted. How is it that one brown haired girl would know how to weaken him after only knowing each other for three months?

Never compromise. That's what he always believed.

Mina…well, she threw that philosophy out the window.

"…sure."

Mina Roberts jumped up and down happily, "yay! I'll be right back and then we'll go get that thing for your mom." She quickly ran down the street while Walter waited for her; originally unaware of the two tall boys walking towards him with cruel intentions.

She was only gone for a about ten minutes before she returned, two chocolate chip ice cream cones in hand, one bigger than the other was for Walter cause the boy was a bottomless pit. Mina smiled at the thought of them having their ice cream on this lovely day, barely aware of what was going on around her. When she arrived at the right place, her face dropped into confusion at the large crowd that had gathered there.

"Hold his arms! Hold his arms!"

Those people.

"-Htta be locked up. See him biting that-"

They were holding Walter.

"Like an animal. Like a mad dog…"

They were standing over a bigger boy with bite marks on his face.

"Blame the parents."

Walter looked so angry. He looked like he was ready to kill.

"Exactly like a mad dog…"

Mina let the ice cream fall from her hands before slithering her way into the center of the crowd, immediately blocking Walter from all the angry people.

"Leave him alone!"

"Back off kid that monster just attacked two kids."

"To protect himself, everyone picks on him he was just protecting himself!"

"I said get out of the way!"

"No! I won't!"

SWAP

Walter saw red when the man slapped Mina across the face, who gingerly placed her hand on her redden cheek. The boy would have killed him if not for the Roberts girl grabbed his wrist.

"Let's go."

Despite his anger, he couldn't say no to her. Walter quickly pulled them away from the crowd and down the street doing his best to ignore the shouts coming from everyone. It felt like forever before Walter slowed down, but when they did they found themselves in the back alley of his home. The boy proceeded to sit down on the steps and let his head drop.

Mina looked down at him with heavy breathe and wide eyes clutching the top of her rain coat as if it were her life line. Walter keep his head down, letting the fruit juices that the one kid smashed into his face drip off of him; he stayed perfectly silent as he did his best to calm down. The Roberts girl prompted to sit down next to him and clutch onto his stripped T-shirt. "Walter what happened?"

No answer.

"Did you really bite that kid?"

No answer.

"What made you so angry? Walter?!"

Again, no answer. Mina's eyes filled with blue sadness, loosening her grip on his shirt, knowing that she had lost this battle. She removed her hands and looked down at the dirty street; the two remained in silence. Finally, feeling she could do more, she pulled out her handkerchief and began to pat it on his face. This brought Walter from his thoughts as he looked at her with wide eyes, holding her hand.

"Don't, you'll ruin it."

"Walter no, you have to get this off before it gets all sticky."

"But-"

"No buts, now hold still."

Mina won that fight; Walter sat with his shoulders slumped in defeat as the frizzy haired girl wiped his face clean. "There, much better!" Mina said with a smile placing her hanky back in her coat pocket. She lightly gasped when she felt a weight on her shoulder, finding that it was the red haired boys head. Mina looked down at him with confused eyes.

"I had to do it…"

Mina slowly took his hand in hers, "…I know."

"It was the only way."

Mina rested her head on top of his, "I know."

"I'm so tired of it all…"

Mina's grip on his hand tightened. In that moment, Mina Roberts became Walter Kovacs secret keeper and unknowingly, the love of his life.

"I know Walter, I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina let out a gasping breathe as she hunched over get some air. She grasped her knees with her hands so that she didn't fall over. Mina didn't have long though, she would only let herself take a quick breath or two before running after the bus that held her best friend captive.

She wouldn't stop. Mina wouldn't give up on him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3 weeks ago_

Mina cried.

Mina hadn't cried since her grandmother's funeral, saying she would never cry again and yet here she was, curled up in a back alley with tears in her eyes.

The kids at school were picking on her again. The teasing had gotten worse and she was scared to defend herself. The girls were the worst, calling her 'dumpster baby' and 'stinky bitch' and other horrible things. Mina tried to ignore it, but it was no use.

Today she found herself in her parents room. Mina didn't know what prompted her to do what she did but she did it anyway. After a brief few minutes of not thinking clearly, Mina's body and clothes was completely soaked in her mother's perfume. Somehow, she thought that this would make it all better.

It didn't.

The jokes were worse then ever that day, the popular girl even threw her into a trashcan and left her there but not before throwing food and milk at her. When Mina saw her scrapped knee, tears began to fall down her face. She got up and ran out of school.

Mina Roberts just couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard she tried; if anything it got worse. People heard her and saw her but nobody stopped to see if she was all right. How cruel, leaving a child there to weep. This wasn't the world she had loved, it became tainted and left like an open wound to fester.

This world…it-

"Mina?"

The girl looked up in quickly at the familiar voice that called to her. Mina was stunned to find Walter there, looking down at her with wide eyes; wasn't he supposed to be in school?

"I heard that you ran out of school and-" Walter's nose crunched at the stench that hit his nostrils, quickly putting his hand over it, "ugh what's that smell?"

Hearing that just made Mina let out a loud cry, curling herself into a ball so that no one could see her cry. Walter jumped at the sudden outburst, feeling bad instantly, knowing that it was her. Walter kneeled down next to her, unsure of how to make her stop.

"I-I'm sorry…p-please stop crying…come on, please?"

Mina raised her head to look up him with red puffy eyes, "th-they said I was a stinky girl a-and they threw things at m-me," she gulped, "I thought putting my m-moms perfume on would help b-but it didn't!" her body went into tremors as she covered her mouth, "and they th-threw me in the g-garbage."

Walter fumed when he heard the girl's explanation, letting out a heated breathe, he planned to go and beat the living tar out of them but a delicate hand on his wrist made him stop. He looked down to see big blue puppy dog eyes; this caught him off guard. Walter Kovacs had just met this girl a week ago and already he was under her control; all with just one simple look.

"Y-you'll stay with me," she sniffled, "r-right?"

The boy looked at her and was consumed with sadness and, oddly, the need to protect, which was something he never felt he needed to do for another human being. He nodded and sat down next to her; he didn't even flinch when she rested her head on his chest.

The two of them sat there until Mina's cries had become faint little hiccups. Walter then proceeded to take her home. When she hugged him before running into her house, Mina Roberts was sure that Walter Kovacs was the boy that was created just for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This bus would just not let up!

Mina pushed herself even further; she had managed to get closer, but it only looked like this mechanical contraption was just messing with her. Every time she was about to grab a hold of it it only went faster. Mina grunted in anger, something that rarely came upon that little pudgy face.

Then the bus was stopped by a red light.

The girl sighed in joy, giving her a chance to catch her breath again. Mina then got along side of the bus, looking up at the windows for her best friend.

"Walter…Walter!"

"Mina?"

The brown haired girl's face broke out into a smile as she looked farther down to find the Kovacs boy looking at her from out the window. Mina and him let their hands connect when she got closer.

"Come on, I'm gonna get you out of here!"

"I can't Mina, I have to go…"

"No! No, those boys deserved it! You shouldn't have to pay for their mistakes."

"That's not how the courts see it."

"How can you be so calm Walter? Don't you want to stay here? Stay here with me!"

"Will you wait for me?"

Mina gasped.

"If I go, will you stay here and wait for me?"

Mina was silent for a second, her grip tightening around his hand.

"Yes…yes I will!"

The bus started up again, fear spread across both of their faces.

"Walter!"

"Wait for me Mina! I promise I'll be back!"

"I'll wait Walter!"

Their hands slipped away from each other and Mina watched as the bus took her best friend away.

"…I promise…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 years later_

Walter Kovacs looked around as he stepped off of the Charlton School for Trouble Children. He shifted the strap of his bag on his shoulder before proceeding down the street, not even looking back as the bus drove away.

5 years. It had been five years since he walked down this street. He may have changed, but this place hadn't. It still was a dark, fear-filled, disgusting place. Walter considered not even coming back, to just start over somewhere else. The Kovacs boy knew he couldn't though, not when he had a promise to keep.

The 16 year old boy sighed as he pulled out the key to his apartment. When he heard his mother had died, they left him with the key so he would have a place to stay. Walter just wanted to get some sleep; he'd clean the place of whatever was left of his whore of a mother tomorrow.

The Kovacs boy made his way towards his apartment, unaware at first of the person that was standing there. The only reason he stopped was because he saw their shadow. Walter looked up, ready to fight if need be; his widened at the person.

Standing there was a 16 year old girl, pale and petite bodied. Her hair was frizzy and curly brown, draped below her shoulders, a red band placed in it. She wasn't dressed like anyone around here, not like a prostitute, she was dressed like a lady, dawned in a red dress coat and black slippers, barely any make up so it looked natural.

"I'd told you I'd wait for you silly."

Walter blinked, a small crooked smile came to his face.

"So you did Mina, so you did."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 3

Hope you guys liked it. More to come. Please review!


	4. Complicated 16

Chapter 4

Complicated 16

Mina laughed, "how is it that a tailor can't even fix his own shirt?" The red head shifted shyly at the question, a scowl on his face though you couldn't take it seriously with the blush on his cheeks. Mina laugh merely strengthened at seeing that adorable look on his face, throwing her head back. "Come on Walter I'm just kidding around with you, don't look so sour," Mina stated as she rolled her chair towards him, bumping the edge of it against his in a playful manner.

3 months had gone by since Walter returned home to his best friend Mina Selena Roberts. The Kovacs boy had moved back into his old apartment and began working as a tailor in a shop down the street. He hated his job, but then again it wasn't so bad when Mina came around for lunch.

The two of them had become inseparable. They went everywhere together and if they were apart it wasn't for too long. Mina's parents didn't like this very much, the idea of their daughter hanging out with such a violent young man. Then again Mina didn't really seem to care what her parents thought.

Walter noticed that almost instantly. Mina's strong relationship with her parents had disappeared by the time he had returned. Mina would get in so much trouble with her folks, she'd take it, and then she'd go and do it all over again. Kovacs told her that he was ok with them not spending all there time together (despite his wishes) but Mina said it was nothing to worry about.

Further investigation?

So that's how we wind up here. It was lunch time for the two of them, Mina at the funeral home and Walter at the tailors. Walter had accidentally caught his shirt on a hook and ripped off one of his buttons. The boy hated his work, so when Mina saw the tear, she said she'd take care of it.

"Here we go! Good as new!" the Roberts girl said triumphantly as she held the green shirt up for Walter to see. He grunted in thanks as he placed it over his undershirt. Mina couldn't help but pout lightly. Walter took up boxing while at Charlton and continued to do so here at the local gym; it only seemed natural that he would have some nice muscles to show off.

The brown haired girl couldn't explain it but to her, Walter was very attractive. Most people didn't see it, but she did. That face of his, strong cheek bones and jaw line with freckles across that distinguished nose. His striking red hair, she just wanted to run her fingers through it. Gorgeous blue eyes she just wanted to get lost in. And that body, oh she had to be careful that she wasn't drooling around him. Walter may not have been tall but boy was he muscular. She figured out just how muscular he was when he caught her as she fell down the stairs of his apartment complex two months back. Her whole body flushed at the feeling of his muscles tightening and working underneath her; she nearly went wild.

"You want some water?"

His voice brought her out of her thoughts; that was another thing she liked, puberty was hitting him and his voice was beginning to get a gravelly tone; she was excited to hear the finished product. "Y-yeah, sure, why not," she said shakily as she tried to calm herself, using her hand as a fan on her flushed face.

Walter came back with two paper cups filled with water for them, placing them down at his work desk. His mouth watered when he saw Mina pull out his hand made lunch; she may have hated to cook, but she would cook for him and she was good at it. Mina was very talented…and very beautiful.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was attracted to his best friend. Puberty had been kind to her, unlike most of the girls at their high school; then again they were all whores, so they deserved it. Mina though, she didn't look anything like them, she was elegant and graceful, everything about her was pure. It felt wrong that he wanted to keep her all to himself, the thoughts he had about her; he was worried he was turning into all those perverts that his whore of a mother dealt with.

"Do you want to go to the park tonight?"

Walter snapped his head up, "wha?"

"The park, do you want to go there after work? It's really nice out today."

"Oh, um, yeah, that's fine."

The two of them sighed in their heads. It was complicated being 16.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mina Selena Roberts where are you?!"

Mina and Walter flinched at her mother's screeching voice coming through the telephone.

"You lady get home now, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Mina sighed, "yes mother that's why I'm calling, its pouring outside and I lost track of time, so I'm staying at Walter's place-"

"No absolutely not!" it was her father this time, "I will not condone this irrational behavior Mina."

"You're not the boss of me Samuel!"

"You will call me father!"

"Not after what you've done you pig!"

Walter watched in shock as Mina slammed down the phone. He had never seen Mina so angry before. Kovacs, though he was nervous, took Mina's hand and lead her to the couch. The girl blinked in confusion; Walter didn't like touching anyone, though she couldn't blame him after everything he had been through, so you can imagine she was caught off guard. Walter took in a breath and finally asked the question he had been putting off for almost 3 months.

"Mina, what's going on at home?"

The Roberts girl paled lightly, it was easy to see, her body going tense and her grip tightening on his hand. "I-it's nothing Walter, really its nothing," she said, though it sounded more like she was saying to herself more than him. His raised an eyebrow, "seriously Mina-"

"No it's-it's just we're not seeing eye to eye with each other-"

"If it's me then maybe we should-"

"No!" she took his hand in both of hers, "don't even suggest that Walter! Don't make me leave you!"

The red headed teenager was taken aback by such a passionate plea from his best friend. Things really were that bad at home. How could he say no to her?

He never could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walter snored soundly on his couch later that night; Mina was given his bed and some clothes to sleep in. It was around three when he woke up, he didn't know why, at least not until he found Mina standing at the edge of the couch. Walter quickly sat up, not in shock, but rather, at the fact that she was crying.

The teen boy hadn't seen the teen girl cry since they were 11 and their classmates threw garbage at her; something he wishes he dealt with years ago. Yet here she was, looking down at him with pleading eyes and a quivering lip.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't deal with this secret anymore."

The boy immediately scrambled out of his covers and over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, relishing the touch instead of being disgusted by it and led her to the couch like he did earlier that night. Her head dropped down to her left shoulder, as if in defeat as she did her best to hold everything in. Walter stared at the crown of her head, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"I," she gulped, "I don't want to put this burden on you…"

Walter shook his head lightly, speaking in a soft graveled tone, "Mina, what is it? Tell me."

"I'm ashamed of myself."

"You have nothing to be ashamed about Mina. Nothing you did would make me think differently about you."

She raised her head a bit so she could look up at him through frizzy hair. Walter felt his heart break at the sight of those pained eyes, something he prayed he would never have to see again 4 years ago. Those eyes showed such hatred for herself and guilt and secrets that he was never able to learn. Kovacs felt like he was a horrible friend for not reciprocating the trust she gave him; he would have to quickly remedy that.

Mina bites her lip and nodded, "ok…"

She shifts a bit before speaking again, "you know that um, my father owns a funeral home, it's been in the family for years."

When Walter nodded she continued, "and you know that I've been going there and watching my father work ever since I was kid, that I even work there now."

"Yes?" Walter urged lightly before being bold and taking her hand in his.

Mina looked down at the hand, giving his a tight squeeze as she prepared to tell her darkest secret.

"Well…it…happened about a week or two after you left for Charlton, I was downstairs at my father's work folding programs for a woman who died of heart failure cause," she let out a pained chuckle, "well I didn't have much to do with my life when you left."

"But um…while I was down there I heard some odd noises coming from down the hall where my dad was embalming the woman. I-I figured that he might have been having some trouble and needed help."

"Sounds reasonable," Walter stated; Mina was always helping people.

She laughed sarcastically, "yeah…so, I got up and began to walk down the embalming room, when I got there I-" she stopped.

Walter leaned in a bit, "you?"

Tears began to fall down her face again, "I saw…oh God please forgive me," she buried her face in their clasped hands.

"Mina what-"

"I saw my father screwing the body!"

The silence was intense after that moment. Mina's body froze as Walter stared at her with wide eyes. "Y-you, you mean he was…having sex…with the dead woman?" Mina nodded sharply, letting out a choked sob. Walter swallowed down the bile he could feel rising in his tightened throat, "did he catch you?"

Mina shook her head, "no, he-he didn't see me, I ran after I saw that."

Walter was silent as she continued, trying to contain his anger, "I-I thought I dreamt it all, that's why I didn't say anything to my mom, and I was scared! So I tried to forget it and then…it happened again…"

Walter growled, "again?"

"This time a teenage boy was died in a gang fight."

"It didn't matter to him gender or age he just wouldn't stop! I mean I never saw him do it again after that but I knew! I knew he was doing it to all of them! I felt disgusted with myself, how he just went on like he wasn't doing anything wrong and how he touched my mother and me and-"

Mina gasped when Walter abruptly grabbed her arms, shocked to see the anger that flared in his stunning blue eyes. "Did. He. Hurt. You?" he said through a tight jaw. The girl stared at him for a second before shaking her head, "no, no he never caught me, he doesn't know I know, I tried telling my mother but she said that I shouldn't 'tattle tail' on others."

'Stupid woman,' was all Walter Kovacs could think.

"So I tried to prevent him from doing it, kept him busy, offered to take care of the bodies, its works every now and then but…"she felt the tears coming on again as she hunched over. "God, what you must think of me…"

"Don't."

Mina didn't move after hearing that one word; she was sure he was going to tell her to get out and never come back. She accepted that. What she didn't expect was what he did next.

He hugged her.

Walter Kovacs, in all their years of friendship, had never given Mina Roberts hug; he got hugs from her, but he never started one due to his distaste for close contact. The girls body tensed again, but after he just held her in silence for a good while, her body began to relax.

"Don't, don't ever apologize for what he did to you Mina. Not your fault. You were a kid. Didn't know what to do."

When he said that Mina burst into tears. One reason was that she was relieved that she no longer kept this secret to herself. The other, that Walter didn't blame her. She was happy, happy being there in his arms with him saying soothing things in her ear.

Mina fell asleep curled up next to her red headed friend after long periods of crying. Walter, at the moment, didn't seem to care the close contact; he realized he probably never would now. Instead he let loosely laid his arm around her waist.

As he stared at her, he felt his very nerves go crazy. The brown haired girl's pure ideas of the world were taken from her and all because of her bastard of a father and an idiot of a mother. Walter saw the world the way it really was, but he never wanted Mina to; he wanted her to stay naïve and forever happy. That was never going to come back.

It was clear then to Walter that he would have to protect Mina. The people around her and this place tainted her purity. It was selfish, he knew that, but he didn't care. Sometimes it was good to be selfish.

Man if 16 was this complicated he dreaded turning 17.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 4

Not much to say. Been sick the past couple of days. Please review guys.


End file.
